Esos ojos
by raion5
Summary: el coronel no puede dejar de pensar en algo últimamente
1. Chapter 1

En el cuartel general, en cierta oficina, estaba un coronel MUY atractivo, de ojos rasgados que a primera vista parecían negros pero solo los que le podían mantener la mirada descubrían que en realidad eran de un azul profundo, su tez blanca como la leche y un cabello negro como el ébano que hacía perfecto juego con el resto de su rostro. Con su característico uniforme militar azul que tan bien le queda (Raion: bueno mejor ahí le paro porque me voy a babear sobre el teclado).

Ahí estaba mirando por la ventana, sin ver realmente nada en particular, estaba otra vez recordando la primera vez que lo vio.

FLASH BACK

En esa noche lluviosa que había decidido ir a ese pueblo rural, fue testigo de cómo se realizaba una transmutación humana y tragando saliva se atrevió a entrar a la casa que tanta vergüenza le causaba. Pero junto valor y entro como Juan por su casa (como acostumbraba hacerlo) y dio su discurso para que cuando los hermanos Elric estuvieran mejor, lo fueran a ver a Central.

Tan indefenso, dormido sobre una cama, con sus vendajes manchados de sangre, tan solo un niño. Pero había hecho una transmutación humana y sobrevivido al proceso y de paso salvado el alma de su hermano. Realmente era un prodigio para su edad y sabía que más adelante sería uno de los mejores alquimistas del estado.

Lo contemplo, su cabello dorado, su pequeño aunque perfecto cuerpo mutilado pero lo que más curiosidad le causó era saber de que color podrían ser sus ojos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos dorados que tan bien conocía, lo hacía tan seguido que empezaba a preocuparse, como era posible que el tan afamado coronel Mustang estuviera pensando en un niño cuando era perseguido por la mayoría de la población femenina de Central, pero era verdad, ya no le interesaba salir con ninguna de esas mujeres, se la pasaba contemplando al cielo por su ventana todo el tiempo.

De pronto se oye que alguien abre la puerta y carga un arma, una gota de sudor recorre el rostro del coronel.

-Se la ha pasado holgazaneando todo el día ¿no es así?- decía Riza al ver la gran cantidad de documentos sin revisar y apuntando firmemente su pistola justo en medio de los ojos del coronel.

Como loco Mustang se puso a firmar todo lo que había sin siquiera mirar los documentos mientras la teniente solo suspiraba, últimamente el coronel había estado más flojo y distraído que nunca.

Y creía saber la razón… un chibi de trenza y gabardina roja, y aunque amaba al coronel, sabía que el jamás la vería como veía a Edward, con solo saber que iría a su oficina, se le iluminaba el rostro. Se ponía muy feliz y optimista y hasta se le podía escuchar cantar por todos los pasillos del cuartel causando una gran gota de sudor en todos los militares (ya saben como siempre los pintan).

-Edward Elric está aquí- anuncio la teniente causando que el coronel dejará de golpe de firmar los papeles, se acomodara el cabello y pusiera su pose más sexy e interesante (según el) para causarle la mejor impresión al mayor de los Elric.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed como siempre entró de la mala gana a la oficina del coronel, ya sabía que debía esperarse uno de sus sarcasmos respecto a su estatura o sobre sus informes.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el alquimista más joven de la historia de la milicia- dijo Mustang con una de sus miradas seductoras lo que ocasiono que Ed se sonrojara un poco y hasta se quedará sorprendido de que el coronel lo estuviera halagando.

-O debería decir el más enano de la historia.

-COMO TE ATREVES CORONEL DE PACOTILLA, ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE TRANSMUTAR UN GRANO DE ARROZ- chillaba Edward agitando sus manos y haciendo mil visajes de los ya acostumbrados.

-El más hermoso cuando hace berrinches- pensó Mustang para sus adentros (Raion: pues para donde más jaja).

-Cálmate Acero, con tus berrinches sólo logras verte más pequeño de lo que eres.

-Algún día seré más alto que usted- decía Ed cruzando los brazos.

-Me ha llegado de muy buena fuente que jamás bebes tu leche, así jamás alcanzarás siquiera mis hombros- se mofaba Mustang. Esa era la única manera que conocía para atraer la atención del Elric mayor.

Una gran vena roja empezó a palpitar en la frente del ya enfurecido Edward, apretó sus puños por encima de su cabeza, lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera su superior pero sabía que debía aguantarse las ganas, hasta que siguiera siendo un perro de los militares y regresarle su cuerpo a su hermano (Raoin: snif snif que buen hermano).

-Como quieras llamarme- suspiró un serio Ed mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Tan distraído como siempre, ¿nada más viniste a mi oficina a que te viera la cara o que?

Un fantasmita salió de la boca de Ed, como siempre el coronel era más astuto que él y tuvo que regresar hasta su escritorio con cara de enfado.

-Traigo mi último reporte- dijo azotándolo contra el escritorio.

-El reporte no tiene la culpa de que lo hayas escrito tan mal.

-Ahí esta otra vez molestándome- pensó Edward, últimamente lo esta haciendo demasiado.

-Te quedarás hasta tarde hoy para que te enseñe como se debe de escribir un reporte militar- decía un serio Mustang.

-¡Maldito coronel¡ me perderé la cena que Al prepara los jueves- pensó Ed (Raion: no se que le guste a Ed así que mejor lo dejo a su criterio, que yo recuerde en le serie nunca dijeron nada jaja).

EN CASA DE LOS ELRIC

-Hermano no vas a quedarte a comer lo que con tanto cariño te preparé- decía la armadura con lágrimas ficticias cayéndole a chorros.

-Ya se Al, últimamente el coronel siempre busca la manera de hacerme la vida imposible.

La armadura sonrió por lo bajo sospechando ya los sentimientos del coronel por su hermano mayor (Raion: ¿por qué será que siempre todos saben lo que esta pasando menos lo involucrados?).

-Bueno ya me voy o me descontará el sueldo por llegar medio minuto tarde.

-Mmm parece que mi hermano no tiene ni la menor idea de los sentimientos del coronel, me pregunto si algún día se los declarará y serán felices por siempre- decía Alphonse que siempre ha sido un romántico irremediable.

EN EL CUARTEL

Havoc estaba hablando con la nueva recepcionista y tratando de invitarla a salir hablando muy seductoramente e inventando que tenía mil condecoraciones por su valentía.

En eso vio a lo lejos como el coronel iba a pasar justo por ahí y decidió resignarse, apenas Mustang viera a la nueva recepcionista, sin duda se la quitaría.

-¿No es un hermoso día para estar vivos? Lala lara lalara iba tarareando y pasando de largo a un Havoc con cara de what q hasta su característico cigarrillo se le cayó.

Aunque no había flirteado con la recepcionista esta estaba completamente embelesada y aunque Havoc le agitó la mano frente a la cara, ésta no despertaba de su sueño de amor.

-Un poco de colonia, lustrar mis botas, dejarme la camisa un poco abierta- pensaba Mustang alegremente pero de pronto un pensamiento paso como ráfaga por su mente.

Edward Elric jamás parecía estar interesado por ninguna mujer, ¿eso quería decir que bateaba del otro lado?, o simplemente nadie le gustaba, tal vez los esfuerzos del coronel por llamar su atención jamás funcionarían. Lágrimas tipo caricatura salían de sus ojos.

¿Y si Edward jamás le hacía caso? ¿y si lo rechazaba y huía de él por ser un pervertidor de menores?

Se sacudió la cabeza, era la primera vez que estaba tan entusiasmado con alguien, todavía no sabía si era amor pero era algo muy parecido.

-Tendré que intentarlo- se dijo a si mismo con un destello en los ojos como si se dirigiera a la guerra.

Toc toc se oyó en la puerta.

-Soy Edward ¿puedo pasar?

Mustang se puso como loco, no podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente. Se aventó a la silla del escritorio y se arregló el cabello por última vez.

-Pasa Acero.

Se abrió la puerta y el coronel pensó que Ed se veía más lindo que nunca, (Raion: aunque estaba vestido como toda la serie) traía como siempre su cabello amarrado en una trenza y Mustang se imagino como s vería esa hermosa cabellera dorada suelta, ondeándose con el viento, se imagino que la acariciaba.

Un -¿Se encuentra bien?- sacó de todos sus pensamientos al coronel y carraspeando un poco dijo con la voz más sexy y sugerente que pudo: ¿Estás listo para que te enseñe como escribir un reporte?


	3. Chapter 3

Esto causó que el alquimista de acero se sonrojara de sobremanera, no entendía porque el coronel le causaba esa sensación que sentía por primera vez.

Pero por otro lado a Mustang le pareció que se veía simplemente adorable, se lo hubiera comido a besos en ese momento pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Ed y no quería arruinar las cosas con su chibi de acero.

-Toma lápiz y papel y escribe mil veces: "El coronel Mustang es el mejor alquimista de Central y el más guapo"- dijo Mustang seriamente cruzando los brazos.

-¿QUEEEEEEEÉ ESTA LOCO ACASO?- grito Edward con la boca abierta a más de su capacidad y con los dientes filosos (Raion: ya saben como siempre sale que hace sus corajes jaja).

-Hasta que no acabes no podrás salir del cuartel. Es una orden, si tienes un problema con eso supéralo- dijo fríamente el coronel tomando su gabardina negra y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué no se va a quedar hasta que termine?- pregunto Edward haciendo pucheros.

-¿Crees qué no tengo nada más importante que hacer que vigilar a un niño haciendo su tarea?

Sobra decir que Edward estaba a punto de derramar la bilis con tanto coraje que el coronel le estaba causando, su cabeza estaba tan llena de venas rojas que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a Mustang, éste cerró la puerta causando que la cara de Ed quedara embarrada en la puerta y le saliera un gran chichón en la frente acompañado de unas lagrimitas.

-Maldito Mustang, pero me las va a pagar todas juntas. Si no es porque quiero recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano (Raion: se oye la canción de Brothers de fondo bu bu bu).

Ed se puso a escribir con su mano humana en las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio mientras pensaba que seguramente el coronel había salido con una de las tantas mujeres que se le aventaban a los brazos. Una sensación de celos lo inundó.

-Seguro debe estar con alguna lagartona resbalosa haciéndose el muy atractivo… un momento, no es posible que yo esté diciendo eso! como voy a estar celoso de una de sus admiradoras. Sólo estoy cansado porque ya es tarde y no he comido nada- se decía muy seguro a si mismo.

De repente sus ojos se le empezaron a hacer muy pesados, estaba escribiendo ya puras tonterías por lo que decidió mejor descansar un momento.

-Sólo cerraré mis ojos un momen 

Cerca de la media noche Mustang decidió regresar a la oficina para ver si su alquimista de acero había acabado su labor.

-Ahhhh¿ por qué no le puedo decir lo que siento? Me siento como un puberto que se le quiere declarar a una niña- se lamentaba nuestro pobre (pero muy atractivo) coronel.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina preguntando: ¿Acero ya terminaste el trabajo que te asigne?

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ed profundamente dormido sobre las hojas como un angelito (Raion: aunque ya había babeado todo).

Era la escena mas adorable que sus ojos pudieran contemplar, su flequillo le cubría la mitad de la cara y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Se inclinó un poco sobre el para tener una mejor perspectiva… pero fue no pudo evitar rozar aquellos labios con lo que había estado fantaseando desde hacía mucho.

Sintió que esos labios rosados le correspondían suavemente, abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio que Ed seguía durmiendo, le estaba contestando su beso en sueños. Empezó a profundizar el beso tomando su cara con las 2 manos y alzándola.

Edward comenzó torpemente a despertar por el contacto, abrió un poco los ojos y lo primero que vino a su vista fue el coronel con los ojos cerrados y pegado a él besándolo. De golpe se separó al comprender y lo que estaba pasando y con los ojos fuera de orbita grito: ¡¿qué estabas haciendo?- señalándolo con su dedo tembloroso (Raion: ahhh q tierno nuestro pobrecito Ed).

-Pues te estaba besando obviamente, ¿Qué no sabes que es besar, o dime, soy el primero que lo hace?- decía el coronel con uno de sus interminables sarcasmos.

-¿Pero eso que significa, te gustan los hombres? Si siempre estás saliendo con mujeres!.

-Me gustas tú.

Esto causo que la cara de Ed hirviera de lo roja que ya estaba de por si. El coronel Mustang teniendo sentimientos por él no era algo posible, solo se preocupa de ascender y no le importa pisotear a nadie.

-Bueno estoy mintiendo, no me gustas, me encantas, te adoro, sueño contigo, pienso en ti todo el día, me imagino mi vida contigo, besarte a más no poder, abrazarte cuando haces tus berrinches, secar tus lágrimas, en pocas palabras… te amo, te amo como nunca pensé que mi corazón pudiera sentir, como si me fuera a explotar, te amo y ya no tengo miedo de decírtelo. (Raion: bájale Roy)

Una mezcla de sentimientos estaba teniendo lugar en la mente de Ed, simplemente no podía creer que el hombre que siempre le hacía la vida de cuadritos burlándose de su estatura le hiciera esa clase de confesión. Oculto su cara con su flequillo rubio, tenía los ojos llorosos, había estado tanto tiempo sumido en su búsqueda por la piedra filosofal que jamás pensó en que alguien lo pudiera amar y de esa manera.

-Pero por favor no llores, si no me quieres pues pretenderemos que nada pasó- decía Mustang para tratar de quitarle un poco de tensión a la situación.

Edward corrió y se colgó de su cuello con sus brazos, escondió la cara en su pecho mientras seguí a llorando. Mustang lo abrazó fuertemente contra si y acarició su cabello, entendía que Ed había pasado por muchas cosas siendo sólo un niño. Tomo su mentón y lo acercó a su cara: -Ya no tendrás que pasar por más cosas solo… me tienes a mí ahora- le susurró Mustang mirándolo a los ojos.

Se acercó lentamente y selló sus bocas con un beso, se sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad, no podía creer que su chibi de acero le correspondiera así que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad…

Mientras se besaban empezó a quitarle la eterna gabardina roja, las manos de Ed recorrían su pecho, el beso que había empezado tan tierno estaba empezando a tomar un aire más intenso. Mustang se quito su chaqueta militar y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la camisa de su pareja.

Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aire que habían perdido con tremendo beso, Roy admiraba el bien formado abdomen de nuestro alquimista favorito, estaba bronceado por el sol y bien trabajado, empezó a masajear su miembro por encima de la ropa y Ed no pudo mas que soltar un gemido, jamás había sentido esa clase de sensaciones y el que Roy fuera el primero en hacérselas sentir, simplemente lo excitaban más.

Se termino de quitar su camisa blanca mientras Ed lamía todo su pecho, delineando los músculos del coronel, se sentía desfallecer y como su erección ya era más que evidente, le desabrochó el pantalón a Ed y lo bajó rápidamente quedándose el más joven solo con su bóxer. Desato su trenza y acarició su cabello, le encantaba y ya tenía tiempo deseando tocarlo, olerlo, sentirlo entre sus dedos. Seguían besándose con mucha pasión, Roy termino por quitarse el pantalón y quedarse con unos bóxers negros pegados que para nada disimulaban su marcada erección; Ed no pudo mas que voltearse avergonzado ante semejante espectáculo lo que ocasionó que el coronel se derritiera de ternura por su chibi.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a quitarle los bóxers sintió como Ed se estremeció. –No te preocupes, sabes que jamás te haría daño- le dijo al oído para luego lamerlo. Terminó de quitarle la última prenda y lo recostó en el sillón de piel de su oficina. El miembro de Ed ya estaba más que despierto así Roy comenzó lamiendo la punta para ver la reacción de su chibi el cuál lanzó un sonoro gemido y le pidió que siguiera más avergonzado que nunca. Así pues le hizo caso y lo engullo todo de una sola vez, subía y bajaba lentamente y luego rápido alternando las velocidades, sintió que Ed estaba próximo a correrse, lo siguió estimulando con la mano mientras besaba a su amorcito, cuando eyaculó, Roy no pudo resistirse a probarlo.

-Eres delicioso, justo como lo imagine.

Edward jamás había experimentado esas sensaciones y simplemente le dijo: Quiero ser tuyo…ya.

Mustang terminó de quitarse el bóxer para mostrar que su gran miembro que ya estaba palpitando, Ed al verlo le corrió un sudor frío por la espalda. En los tantos libros que había leído sabía como lo hacían los hombres y las mujeres pero hombres con hombres, no quería ni imaginárselo…

Sobra decir que Mustang tenía bastante experiencia con las mujeres pero tampoco lo había hecho nunca con un hombre pero tenía ya una ligera idea de lo que debería hacer. Ensalivó 2 de sus dedos y los introdujo en la virginal y por lo tanto estrecha cavidad de Ed, el pequeño no pudo más que soltar un grito de dolor ante tal intromisión pero Roy trató de calmarlo besándolo y masajeando su miembro que ya iba por la segunda erección. Siguió un rato haciendo círculos con sus dedos hasta que sintió que se había ensanchado lo suficiente, se arrodillo y alzó un poco las caderas de Ed hasta que quedaron a la altura de su pelvis, con su mano guío su miembro hasta su entrada y suavemente lo introdujo; unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por las mejillas de Ed.

-¿Quieres qué pare?

Ed negó con la cabeza, -quiero ser tuyo siempre- fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

Así pues Roy termino de introducirse para empezar a moverse lentamente, Ed era tan estrecho que sintió la necesidad de moverse más rápido. Los que primero habían comenzado como gritos por parte de su chibi ahora eran gemidos que rogaban por más así que complaciéndolo hizo su ritmo más frenético mientras masajeaba el miembro de Ed.

Ed no pudo resistirlo más y se corrió por segunda vez ocasionando que Roy se corriera también en su cálido interior. Se recostaron los 2, estaban sudorosos y jadeantes tras semejante sesión de sexo Edward se abrazo a él y se quedaron profundamente dormidos como queriendo nunca despertar de su sueño.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana despertando a Roy y notó que tenía tiempo de ser observado por Ed el cual traía todavía su cabello suelto y tenía puesta su camisa blanca la cual le quedaba graciosamente un poco grande.

-Dime, que tanto me estas observando Edward…- Edward, ese nombre que tanto tiempo había soñado con decirle y que de ahora en adelante jamás dejaría de repetir.

-Me estaba preguntando… cuando fue que me empezaste a querer.

-Tendría que decir honestamente que fue desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos…

(Raion: solo quiero decir que la parte del lemon no la escribí yo, Roy me robo la laptop y se encerró 2 horas en el baño así que quién sabe que más habrá hecho el pervertido)


End file.
